The primary goal of the research outlined here is to provide greater insight into the relationships between sleep and health and in so doing, to clarify theoretical assumptions on the manner by which sleep affects behavior. Specifically seven studies have been proposed. Four of these studies are designed to promote a greater understanding of certain conditions which may be disruptive to sleep (e.g., smoking and stressful experience) or disorder (i.e., bruxism) that occur primarily during sleep. The remaining three studies are designed to clarify the relationships between REM sleep deprivation and aggression. Four of these studies use animals (rats) as subjects and three call for the use of collection of daily diary data from large groups of adults over an extended period of time. In addition to the scientific value and the possible health-related implications of the data, these studies have been selected to maximize the research skills of the students who will be involved as research assistants with them.